


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Brown Hound

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doggy Style, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Lust, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pets, Puppies, Puppy Play, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sweat, Walks In The Park, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana helps Naruto with his new puppies and they find they have a good knack for puppy care. Soon, they bond over the dogs and become more than helpful friends. NarutoxHana. For Sketchfan's birthday of 2015. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Brown Hound

Here's the first _**Just Like the Folks**_ of this year featuring Naruto and Kiba's lovely older sister Hana in the 10th installment of this series and to the make the story even better, its _**Sketchfan's**_ birthday today. So, let's all wish him a happy birthday in the reviews and enjoy the story,  
**Summary** : While walking his puppies in the local park, Naruto is joined by Hana.  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own _**Naruto.**_

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was sunrise in Konoha and people slowly started to fill the streets. In the Namikaze home, Naruto lie in bed and rested soundly with three puppies of multiple races also sleeping next to him. The first puppy was a Golden Retriever wearing a chain dog collar with the name Dallas across the front while the second was a beagle wearing a blue collar reading Samsara and finally, the last puppy was a Pembroke Welsh Corgi with the name Chibi.

Within seconds, Naruto stirred awake and slowly rose from the bed before stretching his arms as he yawned. He turned his attention to the puppies as they awakened and slowly lifted their heads to stare at him.

"Aren't you some stealthy dogs? I don't remember you guys being here last night." Naruto smiled and the puppies began wagging their tails as he softly stroked their fur before rising from the bed. Dallas carefully hopped off of the bed with the other puppies following him as they trailed after the blonde man and he went into the kitchen.

Naruto began to fill the puppies' respective dishes with kibble before watching them hurriedly scamper to their bowls. He smiled as they began and he headed over to the counter to make his own breakfast.

As he sat at the table eating, he looked over at the puppies and smiled at them eating. Naruto had received the puppies from Hana as New Year's gifts and he named the golden retriever Dallas and the beagle's name was Samsara (called Sam for short) while the corgi was named Chibi; given its small size.

By now, the puppies were 11 weeks of age and were almost as energetic as their owner with Dallas being the most compared to Naruto given the amount of energy he seemed to have. As he finished his breakfast and rose from the table, he felt Dallas rubbing his head against his foot.

Naruto crotched down and softly petted the dog's head before rubbing his stomach as he laid on his back. The yellow puppy panted as his owner rubbed his stomach and he noticed Samsara and Chibi approaching him before he started to gently pet their ears.

Both pups yipped as Naruto petted them and Dallas started kicking his leg as his owner began scratching him in the right area. Samsara and Chibi moved closer before nuzzling him and he laughed at the puppies before starting to rub their bellies as well.

All of Dallas, Samsara, and Chibi all wagged their tails and kicked their respective legs as Naruto petted them and scratched them until he got up. He put on their respective leashes and opened the door.

The puppies moved out the door with Naruto closing it behind them once he stepped out and he began walking the puppies to the park. Samsara sniffed the ground once they entered the park and began wagging his tail before walking forward with Chibi and Dallas following suit.

Naruto walked after his puppies and found they had been sniffing Sakura, who sat on a bench reading a letter. The rosette looked down at the puppies and giggled before looking at Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto and you, too, little ones." Sakura smiled as the puppies wagged their tails and excited barked.

"Good morning, Sakura, how's your day going so far?" Naruto asked.

"Great so far, I received a letter from Sasuke saying he'd be back in a few weeks." Sakura responded.

"It's about time; he's been gone for years." Naruto said.

"Well, it'll be good to see him back again after so long." Sakura said as she petted Chibi, who rubbed his head against her foot and Dallas began doing the same.

"They're frisky this morning, aren't they?" Sakura smiled.

"Well, I'd better keep walking them. See ya, Sakura." Naruto said before moving on and kept walking through the park. Next, they found Kiba and Akamaru walking through the park and stopped to talk to them.

"Hey, Naruto, you walking your dogs?" Kiba asked as Akamaru found himself being sniffed by the smaller dogs and sniffed them.

"Yeah, how are you and Tamaki doing?" Naruto said.

"We're doing great and I see your dogs have adopted your level of energy." Kiba said and Naruto noticed them sniffing Akamaru before they wagged their tails. Their owner smiled and lightly whistled before they returned to his side.

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail at the puppies before they started panting and wagging their tails in response. Kiba chuckled at this and looked to Naruto.

"Even Akamaru agrees." Kiba laughed and Naruto chuckled.

"That's how you know these are definitely my puppies." Naruto responded.

"No question about that." Kiba said and Akamaru howled in agreement before all of Dallas, Chibi, and Samsara mimicked him by howling in unison; causing both their owners to laugh before they moved on. Not long afterwards, they found Hana in the park and all of the puppies began to bark with excitement as she approached them.

"Hey, Hana." Naruto said and Hana smiled.

"Hello, Naruto-kun and how are the three of you today?" Hana said as she crouched down and all three puppies reared on their hind legs to place their paws on her knees. She softly petted their heads and picked up Dallas, who licked at her cheek.

"Well, Naruto-kun, Dallas is definitely your Golden Retriever; acts just like you" Hana laughed as the golden puppy excitedly wagged his tail. Even though they lived with Naruto, the puppies still recognized Hana was responsible for them knowing their owner and as such, they viewed her in a maternal way.

"Hana, are you working today?" Naruto asked since Hana had on her uniform.

"No, in fact, I'm free for the day." Hana said while petting Samsara and Chibi.

"Would you like to join us?" Naruto asked.

"What do you guys think?" Hana asked the puppies and they all barked with excitement.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Naruto smiled before Hana put Dallas down and started walking him. The pair soon found a bench where Dallas rested in Hana's lap while she petted him and Chibi and Samsara were comfortably rested in their owner's lap.

"So, how have these little guys been lately?" Hana asked as she stroked Dallas' fur.

"They've been pretty much themselves." Naruto chuckled as he petted Samsara and Chibi.

"How about you?" Hana asked.

"I've been alright with these little guys. Right, Sam?" Naruto said as he stroked Samsara's head and the beagle yipped in response.

"I see." Hana smiled and as she focused on petting Dallas, she didn't notice Naruto eying her lowly zipped flak jacket. He blushed and looked away before she could notice.

"Nice weather we're having, don't you think?" Naruto said.

"It's something, all right." Hana smiled.

"Yes, it is." Naruto agreed.

"So, care to tell me again on how you named this little guy Samsara?" Hana said as she brushed her fingers through the fur on Samsara's head and he closed his eyes in comfort.

"I named him that because of his fur since Samsara translates to life or death with the white fur on him reflecting life and the black fur on his head and back meaning the same for the other." Naruto said while petting said puppy.

"Interesting symbolism." Hana chuckled.

"You're telling me." Naruto smiled.

"As for Chibi, well his name speaks for itself." Naruto said and Chibi looked at up at him before his chin was tickled by his owner. The corgi licked at his owner's fingers in response and he laughed before stroking the dog's back.

Hana smiled at Naruto's affectionate personality with his puppies as it even rivaled that of the Inuzuka family and their dogs. By then, it had already grown into the afternoon and Naruto decided it was time to take the puppies come home.

"Well, Hana, I think I'd better go home." Naruto said.

"Say, I've some dog treats they'd like later. Mind if I bring them later?" Hana asked.

"Sure." Naruto said and Hana gave Dallas' shoulders a gentle tap as she stood up; alerting him to get off her lap.

"See you around, Naruto-kun, and I'll see you three later." Hana said and Samsara, Dallas, and Chibi all yipped in response.

"Bye, Hana." Naruto said before looking his puppies.

"Well, guys, let's go." Naruto said before he took his dogs' leashes and they headed home where the puppies rested on their doggy beds in the living room. He smiled at his puppies and thought back to when he first got them on New Year's Eve.

_Naruto left a New Year's party and found Hana waiting for him. He noticed she had a box in her hand and she smiled at him._

_"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hana said._

_"Happy New Years, Hana." Naruto said._

_"Happy New Years to you, too, Naruto-kun." Hana said._

_"What are you carrying?" Naruto asked out of curiosity._

_"Let's just say I've got some possible New Year's presents for you." Hana said._

_"Oh, really?" Naruto asked and Hana brought the box closer to him before he looked inside. Inside the box, Naruto saw three puppies with them being a Golden Retriever, a beagle, and a corgi; all of which were only two weeks old._

_"Oh, who are these guys?" Naruto said as he looked at the puppies._

_"They're yours if you want them, Naruto-kun." Hana said and Naruto looked into the puppies' adorable dark eyes. They all stared at him and tilted their heads in curiosity at him before sniffing at him._

_He hovered his hands over their small heads and they all started licking the palm of his hand. Hana smiled at the scene before he held his arms out in acceptance of the box._

_"All right, Hana, I'll take them." Naruto said and Hana kindly handed the box to him._

_"Hey, little guys, I'm your new owner, Naruto." Naruto said to the puppies and the dogs all stared at him before panting with excitement._

_"I know they'll be very happy with you as their owner." Hana said._

_"Say, Hana, since I don't know much about dog-raising, would you…" Naruto started to ask._

_"I'd be glad to help you." Hana said and Naruto smiled at her before they walked off._

From that point on, Hana always helped Naruto in raising the puppies and regularly visited him to assist in their upbringing and health. The blonde lightly ran his fingers through their fur before leaving them to rest and sat on the couch reading one of the last books Jiraiya wrote before his pets eventually woke up.

"This way, boys." Naruto whistled before all of Chibi, Samsara and Dallas followed him to the backyard. He sat in front of them and held out his hands in front of them.

"All right, shake." Naruto said and both Dallas and Chibi placed their paws in his left hand with Samsara doing the same with the other. He smiled at them and petted them as a reward.

"Good boys, now sit." Naruto said and each puppy sat down as he rose to his feet and began walking from them.

"Stay." The blonde said to his puppies and they remained still while he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Come." Naruto said while clapping his hands and they ran towards their owner. He opened his arms and laughed as the puppies found their way into his lap before licking his face.

"Dallas, Chibi, Sam, you crazy pups!" Naruto laughed as their tongues licked at him and he rubbed their backs. Samsara stood on Naruto's chest and wagged his tail before he heard the doorbell ringing.

Samsara barked before Dallas ran to the door and panted excitedly as Naruto opened it to reveal Hana. She smiled him before crouching down to Dallas and then stroking his back.

"First to the door as always, aren't you, Dallas?" Hana said while Dallas wagged his tail as he was joined by his fellow puppies and Naruto looked to see some milk-bones in her arms.

"Are those the treats you were talking about earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but these milk-bones are ones I made myself and since my ninken seem to enjoy them; I thought your little guys would, too." Hana said.

"If you made them, then I know for a fact that they'll like them." Naruto smiled and Hana chuckled before they went back to the backyard. She held the milk-bones in front of the puppies and after sniffing them, they started wagging their tails and licked their mouths in anticipation.

"All right, boys, speak." Naruto instructed and each puppy barked at the same time before Hana presented each one with a respective milk-bone dog biscuit. Dallas eagerly took his bone and placed it between his paws before starting to gnaw on it as Chibi picked his bone up as he carried it elsewhere to eat.

"What about you, Sam?" Naruto asked before finally noticing Samsara was eagerly gnawing on his respective bone and he looked at his owner in response to his name being said.

"Never mind, boy." Naruto said before the small puppy returned to enjoying his treat. Hana smiled at the puppies eating their bones and looked to Naruto.

"Keeps them pretty happy, doesn't it?" Hana asked.

"Yes, it does. What's your secret?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Hana chuckled and Naruto laughed in response as they watched the puppies eat the bones.

"Fair enough." Naruto said.

"Besides, I've given the same biscuits to Akamaru over the years and not even Kiba knows what I use." Hana said.

"Family secret?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's completely my secret." Hana said.

"Pretty sneaky of you." Naruto said and Hana chuckled again while smiling at the puppies. They eventually gobbled their treats and wondered over to Hana.

"Yes?" Hana smiled as Dallas reared on his hind legs and started whimpering before she kneeled down as he and his fellow puppies licked her hand. She tenderly smiled at them and brushed her fingers through their fur while they started barking in gratitude.

"You're welcome." Hana said to Dallas, Chibi, and Samsara as Naruto smiled at her affectionate personality. Afterwards, she watched Naruto bouncing a small tennis ball in his hand and the puppies excitedly jumping up as he teased them.

_"He's doing better with these pups than I could anticipate."_ Hana thought to herself as Naruto teased them with the ball and despite his small size, Chibi jumped high into the air as he tried to reach it.

"Ok, fetch." Naruto said as he tossed the ball over the puppies and they sprinted after it before Dallas picked it up in his mouth. He scurried back to Naruto and dropped the ball into his hand.

"Good work, boy." Naruto said as patted Dallas and caressed Samsara and Chibi as well before chucking the ball again to allow them to play amongst themselves. Samsara picked up the ball and turned to see Dallas and Chibi closing in on him.

He playfully growled and wagged his tail before running with the ball in his mouth with his fellow canines in hot pursuit. Naruto and Hana watched and laughed at the puppies as they played.

"So, Hana, what do you think about these little guys?" Naruto asked.

"I think they're as great as their owner." Hana smiled.

"Go on, you're embarrassing me." Naruto chuckled before Hana moved closer and smiled.

"Very great." Hana said and the blonde chuckled before his gaze returned to his puppies and looked to see Chibi scurrying away with the ball in his mouth.

"Over here, Chibi." Naruto called and the corgi sprinted back to his owner before he dropped the ball in front of him and lowered his head. He proceeded to roll the ball forward with his nose and Naruto whistled for Samsara and Dallas.

Once the puppies were reassembled, he held the ball high and they all looked at before standing up on their hind legs. He simply dropped it and tickled the puppies' fur with Hana scratching Dallas' stomach.

"Found your weak spot, didn't I?" Hana asked Dallas and his excited panting and tail-wagging proved a clear answer. She chuckled at him and Samsara and Chibi rolled onto their backs to allow their owner to scratch their bellies as well.

Both Naruto and Hana stroked the small canines before throwing the ball to allow them to play some more. As they watched the dogs play with the ball, Naruto and Hana sat in front of a tree watching them.

"Well, Hana, what do you think of my little guys?" Naruto laughed.

"Again, they're a lot like you; energetic and very cute." Hana smiled.

"Thank you very…wait, what?" Naruto said.

"Something wrong?" Hana asked.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked.

"Your puppies are like you; energetic and very cute." Hana smiled and Naruto blushed while beginning to smile. After some minutes went by, he cleared his throat and looked back at her.

"Funny you say that; I've sort of thought of you as pretty hot yourself." Naruto said and Hana continued smiling as she leaned forward.

"Is that so?" Hana said while giving Naruto a good view of her lowly-zipped flak jacket and his blush deepened at the sight. His heart raced within his chest and Hana lowly chuckled.

"You're excited already, aren't you? I can hear it in your heart." Hana smiled.

"You can hear my heartbeat?" Naruto asked.

"Yes; growing up around dogs has given me a good sense of hearing that's comparable to my hounds." Hana answered as she pressed her head on his chest and smiled at his heartbeat before moving closer.

"Wait, what about them?" Naruto asked and Hana looked over at the puppies continuing to play.

"Follow my lead." Hana said.

"Right." Naruto said before Hana looked to the puppies and tapped her knees.

"Oh, Dallas, Chibi, Samsara, come here, boys." Hana gently called them and they stopped playing with the ball before scurrying over to her. She gently petted them before standing up and tapping her ankles before walking towards the backdoor; the three small dogs following her.

She slid it open and they entered the house with Naruto doing the same as he went into the bathroom. He washed his face and stared into the mirror as he tried to compose himself from the fact that Hana found him to be attractive

After washing his hands as well, he returned to see Hana and all three of his puppies on their respective beds sleeping. She looked to him and put a finger to her lip before he nodded as they proceeding to step out the backdoor.

"How did they fall asleep so fast?" Naruto asked Hana as she slid the backdoor close behind them.

"Let's just say I petted them so tenderly, it settled them down enough for them to go to sleep." Hana smiled.

"Wow, you're good." Naruto said as they walked over to the tree and looked at the sky.

"So, Naruto-kun, I can't help but notice you're still single." Hana said and Naruto sighed since most, if not all, of his comrades were already dating.

"Yeah; I still am." Naruto said and Hana trailed her finger underneath his chin. He softly planted her hand on his cheek and stroked it while leaning in close.

"Well, that might start changing soon." Hana smiled as her lips softly pressed on his and Naruto froze as she kissed him. Her large black eyes that were arguably as cute as that of his puppies focused into the shimmering blue colored ones he had and he moaned as he felt her tongue slowly infiltrate his mouth.

Hana groaned while trailing her finger underneath his chin and he cautiously brought his hand up to her cheek. He tenderly rubbed her red facial marking as they shared an endearing kiss while his other hand was tempted to unzip her flak jacket before pulling itself away and the lovely brunette slowly broke the kiss while licking the blonde's upper lip.

"Hana-chan…" Naruto said dreamingly.

"Still think you'll be single for long?" Hana smiled.

"Let's find out." Naruto said before Hana placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to him. He leaned closer as well before kissing her neck and she smiled while resting her hand on his chest.

Naruto's kisses turned to smooth licks and Hana's hand slowly slid down his shirt before slightly lifting it. She felt his strong abdomen and felt it in admiration for the muscular build his body had; encouraging his licks to go down to her collar bone.

He sat back and trailed his licks down right above her cleavage before suddenly stopping. This allowed Hana to lift his shirt and drop it before placing herself closer to him.

She licked his pectorals and kissed him before he reached for the zipper of her flak jacket. Naruto gripped the zipper and slowly pulled it down before Hana seductively opened her jacket.

Her ample breasts were finally shown and Naruto's eyes were glued to their alluring appearance before immediately palming and groping them. Naruto smiled as he massaged and squeezed Hana's bosom while she smiled down at him.

Hana softly moaned as she felt Naruto's fingers rubbing and tenderly massaging them with good consideration. He leaned forward and returned to licking her neck to further arouse her.

Naruto grew hard within his trousers as he fondled and caressed Hana's bosom as she remained on her hands. Her breathing grew erratic as her tits quickly turn hard once the blonde focused his attention on circling and lightly brushing them.

He lie on his back and Hana crawled upon until her breasts were an inch from his face. Naruto seized her tits and twisted them while smothering his face into her cleavage.

Naruto smiled as he pressed his face into Hana's bosom as he lightly squeezed and tweaked her tits. She smiled down at him as he licked the inside of her cleavage and she began swaying her rear as she felt her starting to become wet from his teasing.

The blonde removed his head from her cleavage and pressed her breasts together as he licked both her tits while pulling them downward. She closed her eyes and whimpered as her nipples hardened enough from his touch.

Naruto carefully bit into Hana's breast and carefully gnawed on it while taking to pinching her bud. As he worked his canines on her orb, she noticed him groaning and felt his manhood through his pants touching her crouch.

This only made her smile and she blushed from the pressure his canines put on her breasts. Next, he released it and placed his mouth on her tit before suckling it with his fingers now squeezing that very mound.

Naruto moaned while rubbing his lips together on Hana's bud and tweaking the other one while her cheeks grew red with lust. Hana looked down at him as she moaned and he kept his lips on her nipple for some time before freeing it.

Taking the opportunity, she smothered her lips against his and he wrapped his arm around her back with his hand rubbing the back of her head. Hana's breasts squished against his chest and they moaned in their passionate kiss/embrace.

Both shinobi moaned in their kiss and stared into each other's eyes while Naruto's hands traveled to her rear. He placed his hands on rear and smiled before rolling over; placing her on her back.

Naruto pulled his head back and stared down at Hana's shorts before smiling at her. She smiled back before he slid off her shorts and found himself staring at her womanhood.

He immediately started licking into her womanhood and Hana moaned as she felt his tongue enter her walls. Naruto's fingers kept her folds apart as his tongue ventured into her walls and lashed against her arousal while she lie on the ground moaning.

The blonde's tongue licked into Hana's pussy and she closed her eyes in bliss as his fingers rubbed her folds. She felt his licks reaching deep into her wetness and retained her blush as he tasted her insides.

Naruto's member throbbed within his pants while tasting Hana's and she reached down to rub her clit as she palmed her breast. She fondled it and licked her tit as he teased her folds and built her arousal to higher levels.

She loudly moaned as his tongue dug and wagged about within her body and slobbered on her wetness. Naruto balanced himself on his knees while licking Hana's warmth and wriggling his fingers on her folds while she remained on her back the entire time.

He moaned at how well she tasted and wiggled his tongue on her warmth with her wetness increased due to her self-groping. Hana's hand brushed on her clit and she moaned while now licking her own breast.

Naruto's licking was suddenly replaced by his fingers as he started licking her folds instead and she moaned with glee at this sudden switch before he rested alongside her with his fingers still within her pussy. His free hand cupped her breast and started suckling her bud while digging into her arousal.

She looked to him and loudly signified her oncoming orgasm before it suddenly happened with her release drenching his fingers. Smirking, he brought his fingers to Hana's mouth and she licked his fingers clean.

He then chuckled before standing and looked down to see Hana unzipping his trousers. She smiled at him before focusing on pulling down his zipper and eyed the tent formed from his boxer shorts while his trousers fell down.

The brunette smiled at the tent before slowly removing them and she eyed the great size of his manhood once it was freed. Hana immediately cupped her orbs together and pressed them on Naruto's stiffness before he moaned from their incredible softness.

Likewise, Hana smiled at his erection smothered between her breasts and she smoothly started licking it while he stayed still for the time being. She rubbed and massaged her mounds on his manhood while her tongue licked and tasted his veined-areas.

Not being able to keep still, he started thrusting into her orbs of flesh as her tongue targeted his veins and her cleavage squeezed the rest of his member. Naruto moaned as Hana's mouth stayed on his length and her tongue licked his foreskin that was beginning to show itself after a while.

The moment her tongue rubbed against his emerging foreskin, Naruto's whole body shivered with pleasure racing throughout it and it throbbed within her kneading bosom. She smiled and placed her mouth on it as she started sucking on it.

Hana closed her eyes and moaned as she bobbed her head on Naruto's cock while it pumped into her cleavage. The excellent suction from her mouth made Naruto want to melt as his legs wobbled and she rubbed her hardened buds on his equally hard veins.

Naruto moaned as she stirred her tongue around his foreskin once it finally emerged and his testicles grew tighter by the minute. Hana's wetness continued to trickle down her inner thighs as she worked her mouth on the younger shinobi's cannon as it jetted into her mouth and bosom alike.

Just then, she freed his manhood from her mounds and took her mouth off it before beginning to stroke it. As she pumped it, she remained close to it and blew on it while it kept throbbing; her cool breath blowing against his foreskin.

The sage groaned as his balls tightened enough for his semen to spray from his cannon and splatter on Hana's collarbone. She released his manhood to cup her breasts and squeeze them together as his cum trailed down her collarbone into her cleavage; making a creamy, white pool.

She lowered her head and licked the semen from between her breasts; much akin to how a dog would lick water from a dish. Naruto panted and wiped the sweat boiling from his forehead as she looked back up at him with cum dripping from her mouth.

Hana rose from the ground and pressed herself on Naruto in a loving embrace before they fell back. They rolled around until he was on top of her and palmed her breasts while his manhood slowly approached Hana's tunnels.

"Hana-chan?" Naruto said upon noticing her cup his face and smile up at him.

"Go on, Naruto-kun, I'll be alright." Hana smiled and Naruto smiled at her before his manhood carefully entered her wetness. Upon entrance, she felt her hymen being destroyed and she took a deep breath while gritting her teeth together.

Naruto moaned at her pussy being so tight and once he was fully inside of the lovely Inuzuka, he awaited her signs that she was alright. She continued to smile and nodded at him before he started plowing his manhood into her walls.

Hana's hands continued to cup Naruto's face and stroke his whiskers while he drove his manhood into her fiery innards. She moaned as her breasts started to bounce about freely while Naruto placed his right hand on her cheek and stroked her clan's facial marking with his left one above her shoulder.

She looked up at Naruto as he pounded his manhood into her wetness and she drew her hips backwards to better grind his length inside of her. The blonde man moaned as he shot his glory into her caverns and he struck her innards to the point of where they heavily rumbled.

Hana watched as her large breasts jiggled and bounced about from Naruto's powerful movements. She moaned as she watched her ample assets move while she wrapped her legs around his lower back while he slammed into her womanhood.

Naruto stroked Hana's cheek while pumping his manhood into her core and she bucked her legs against his. Her blush spread across her face and he thought it was so deep that her facial markings were almost hard to see from a certain distance.

Her hips grinded his manhood within her insides and both loudly moaned as they worked their hips together. Naruto's left hand slid down Hana's shoulder and palmed her breast before proceeding to caress it passionately.

He leaned forward to smother his lips against Hana's and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so. As his bright blue eyes stared in her dark hues, he finally cupped her other mound and gripped her hardened tits between his fingers before pulling the bobbing buds up.

Hana moaned in their kiss from this as their tongues licked and wagged on each other while he thrust into her innards. She noticed his cannon beginning to swell as her insides tightened from his movements and he freed her tits.

They jiggled up release before he cupped her orbs again and pressed his fingers into them before kneading them. He groped and held onto the bouncing mounds of flesh as he thrashed his length into the depths of Hana's innards.

She glided her hands on his back and slowly dug her nails into his shoulder blades. While this made him groan, Naruto continued kissing her as their tongues and bodies clashed in the midst of their romance romp.

Hana whimpered as Naruto's manhood jerked into her warmth and she grew tighter from his powerful movements. They separated lips and licked one another's tongues while still moaning at loudly as they could manage.

Naruto moaned as his heaving balls grew tighter and Hana's breasts jiggled and heaved in his massaging hands. Both closed their eyes in an almost heavenly bliss as his foreskin struck and pounded deeply into her stomach with her legs still locked around him.

At last, both shinobi ceased licking one another's tongues as her pussy coiled his cock and squeezed it until his seeds flowed into her womb like a never-ending white mega-tsunami. As with a blender without a top, both of Naruto and Hana's release exploded from her entrance and drowned the blonde's hilt within rich, creamy fluids.

Once his seeds were spent, Naruto nearly collapsed onto Hana but caught himself in time and rested his forehead against her own. Their sweaty temples touched each other and they smiled at each other before sharing another kiss.

"Naruto-kun, you're quite the guy as usual." Hana panted.

"Well, Hana-chan, you know me; I always come out on top." Naruto said and Hana laughed as he got off her while she arched her leg into the air. He lie behind her and entered her pussy when their hormonal juices ceased pouring out of her tunnels.

He cupped her breast with his free hand and started jerking his hilt into her body. Hana rested on her side as Naruto drove his member into her walls and her rear smacked against his lap.

Naruto pumped himself into Hana as he kept her legs arched high into the air for better strikes into her innards and her blush still remained on her face in the process. Suddenly, he smiled and fixed Hana's position to where she was on all four of her limbs.

She moaned as her breasts swayed forward from his mighty thrusts and her nailed dug deeply into the ground while he held onto her ass. Hana's dark eyes glistened with joy and pleasure as she felt Naruto's cock pounding into her core before he placed his chest on her back.

He immediately cupped her breasts and resumed massaging them as they bobbed about. She smiled back at him and turned her head to kiss his cheek lovingly.

Taking this as an invitation, Naruto kissed Hana and both ultramarine and black eyes stared into each other while he pummeled himself into her body. She groaned from this and rubbed her tongue against his as they found one another in a short amount of time.

Hana reared on her legs as Naruto gripped her forearms and held onto them as her orbs bounced about freely in the air. They continued to kiss and wage war on one another's tongues as he pumped his glory into her walls.

She felt herself growing tighter on his raging length once again and they moaned in complete bliss as his release sprayed from her womanhood before landing on the ground. Freeing Hana's arms, he removed his soaked length without breaking their kiss as he moved in front of her and sat down.

Hana immediately sank her pussy back down his tower and began to thrust down onto him as he did likewise with his own hips. Naruto palmed her breasts and squeezed them as they jiggled erratically from his strong movements.

The brunette closed her eyes and moaned with Naruto as their lower parts worked against one another with her innards grinding his hardness. She re-cupped his face and stroked his cheeks in an loving manner as his fingers sank into the softness of her heaving bosom.

Naruto thrashed his member into Hana's tightness before he finally sat up and licked her upper lip before ultimately kissing her once again. Their eyes closed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist while beginning to buck her hips.

Despite the amount of sweat drenching their bodies, neither was going to back down that easily in their sexual dance and he pressed her breasts together while feeling them up excessively. Hana's toes curled from the pleasure that was rocking her slim form and her ass smacked down his crotch as it soared upright.

Naruto and Hana moaned in their kiss as their hips warred and worked together in perfect sync. She slobbered her tongue against his while he shot his manhood into her body and she rode him while strongly holding onto him.

Their eyes opened back up and stared at each other with a mixture of burning passion and attraction to one another. The blonde hero rammed and pounded his manhood into her tightness while she bucked her hips against him.

She whimpered as she knew it wouldn't be much longer before their sex came to an end and decided to savor the moment anyway. Naruto thought likewise as his tongue slobbered against her own and he deeply kissed her before they came once again while separating their lips to moan into the air.

_Meanwhile_

Akamaru's head shot up and looked into the distance at the sound of Hana howling while Kiba and Hana looked into the air with confusion.

"What do you think Hana-san is howling about?" Tamaki asked.

"Who knows but I'll bet it must be something pretty good." Kiba smiled and Akamaru panted while wagging his tail; instinctively knowing why Hana was howling so loudly.

_At sunset_

Naruto and Hana walked through the park walking all of Dallas, Sam, and Chibi before running into Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"Well, Naruto, Hana, how are these little guys doing?" Ginkaku asked the puppies nuzzled his and Kinkaku's legs.

"They're just fine." Naruto answered.

"And what about you two?" Kinkaku asked while petting Dallas' little head.

"We're just great." Naruto and Hana vivaciously responded and after some more small talk, they left with the puppies.

"Did you notice how Hana was almost glowing with energy?" Ginkaku asked once they left.

"Yeah, you don't think…" Kinkaku chuckled.

"Yeah; Naruto totally banged her silly." Ginkaku chuckled.

* * *

Any who, let's talk about the puppies: Dallas is named after a real-life Golden Retriever that belonged to my former stepfather from when I was a child and he was the most gentle dog I'd ever known in my whole life. Despite the last time I ever saw him was back in '04, I never forgot about him and vowed I named my own Golden Retriever after him if I ever got one in life.

Sadly, it was just the year before last that I learned from my former stepfather that Dallas has been dead since '07 and this was a great homage to him by incorporating his real-life traits: being gentle, loyal and running to the door first whenever someone rang it. But with this story, you can tell how much I really loved that dog.

Also, Sam is what I'd call a beagle if I ever bought one and though I'm not sure what I'd named a Corgi if I ever get one, Chibi would be a nice name given their usual size. So, next time is Naruto and his lovely wife Hinata. Bye!


End file.
